There are plenty of medical situations in which a multiple of drug fluids to be inserted into a patient has to be handled. Typically, the various drug fluids are selected and branched by means of a drug-fluid valve. Moreover, in chemotherapy it is often of utmost importance to handle drug fluids to a patient which is treated for cancer in a reliable and safe manner. However, due to stressful working environments, tiredness, the human factor, etc., the handling of these drug fluids, including their connections, dosages, etc. often lead to errors. For example, the wrong type of drug fluid may be introduced into the wrong input site of the valve, which ultimately might damage the health of the patient. In addition, there is a need to clearly separate different fluids from each other, since they may chemically react in an undesired manner.
The disclosure U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,093 describes a valve for reliably administering multiple fluid infusions by means of a rotatable valve. In between infusions of drug fluids, a neutral solution is provided to the patient, thereby ensuring separation between the drug fluids.
However, there is need for a valve which is easy and cheap to manufacture.